


Take Me

by BADMAN



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Sex, Smut, Three Year Gap (Dragon Ball)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 22:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18291860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BADMAN/pseuds/BADMAN
Summary: Vegeta is enjoying a hot shower when he gets interrupted by the blue haired woman who has been haunting his thoughts. As the sweet scent from between her legs fills his saiyan nostrils, will he be able to stop himself?(includes NSFW artwork!)





	Take Me

The steaming hot water dripped down, pouring by his sides as his mind was in shreds. He couldnt get that picture out of his mind. The picture of that bubble butt of hers spilling out in those tiny shorts earlier today. He had thought the obvious; stupid woman! Had she no idea she was alone in the house with him? And she decided to dress like that?   

Now it was imprinted into his mind. The way she had bent down right in front of him, revealing all but the thick denim fabric covering her treasures. He may have been guilty of staring, and that irked him! He couldn’t be distracted by that blasted woman’s ass when he had other matters at hand. That’s why he had hit the shower almost immediately, hoping that the sensation of the steamy water would calm him, take his mind off it.

Just as the water started to do its magic of taking him into dullness, his saiyan ears heard the door to his bathroom open. _Dammit! What now?!_

He swung his head back as his dark eyes colided with bright blue ones. He felt his anger tame down as he drank in the sight of her. She was dressed in a simple light pink towel wrapped around her, hands clinching the top knot as if she was scared it would fall off. The usually proud and bossy woman seemed shy for once, standing there in front of him. He didn’t understand why as she seemed more covered now than she did earlier, wearing a mere top and teasingly short shorts. His eyes watched her hands loosen their grip on the towel until she finally let it slip down her smooth body.

His eyes lost control for a minute, forgetting about all else as they hungrily drank in her body. She was lean, curvy in all the right places. The pink nipples on her plump round breasts were rock hard. His eyes dropped lower to her sex, eyes glued there for a moment before he regained control, meeting her gaze again. The lust in her eyes could not be mistaken. She was here for him. He could smell her arousal coming from between her legs.

She slowly walked towards him, pretending not to be taken aback by the sight of him in the middle of awaterfall. His wet abs flexing at her sight, his proud length standing up. She expected him to be bigger than the likes of Yamcha when they did it all those years ago, but she was still shocked at what she saw. 

The man was pure muscle. Perhaps she would need to tell him to go easy on her? She didn’t really know what she was doing. She just couldn’t repress her need for him any longer. Her parents were out on vacation, and Bulma decided she had had enough of waiting. She wanted Vegeta and she would go up to him like the self-assured woman she was. She would go and take what she wanted. But she couldn’t help feeling the shyness that fought it’s way through her. Here she was, naked, walking up to the “terrifying” saiyan. She knew he wanted her too. She didn’t miss his gaze down her ass earlier.

His expression didn’t move as she joined him in the water. She planted her arms around his strong neck, coming to whisper in his ear. “Vegeta. I want you. Take me.” She nuzzled his neck, pressing her body against him, feeling his hard chest collide with her breasts as they stood in the hot steaming shower.

His hands were resting on her waist before grabbing a hand full of that ass she was teasing him with, earning himself a soft moan. The scent of her arousal was thick in the air, traveling all the way out from between her legs, so much so that he couldn’t contain himself any longer. He needed it. He needed it now.

Without warning, he turned the shower off, earning a confused expression from the blue haired beauty in front of him.

“Turn around.”, he simply said in his authoritive voice.

Bulma couldn’t help being turned on by the mere sound of his deep voice. He seldom spoke, and now he was getting her more and more wet by the minute. She did as told, facing the wall with her back to him. She braced her hands on the wall, anticipation killing her.

Vegeta dropped to his knees before pulling her lower body towards towards his open and waiting mouth. She willingly bent forward, a moan escaping her lips as she felt the first lick of his tongue glide against her wet pussy. The contact was torturously feather-like, making her bend her behind more into his face, eagerly waiting for him to devour her, devour her quick. 

She bit her lip. She had been fantasizing about the hot house guest ever since he’d gotten here. His glances whenever she purposely wore tight clothing hadn’t gone unnoticed. How many times she’d imagined him walking up to her and ripping them off, and now here they were. Bulma subcounciously spread her legs wider apart, his name escaping her lips in a low soft moan.

She heard a growl from behind before his thick tongue penetrated her slippery wet folds. He gripped her smooth thighs tighter, moving further between them so he could move his face over her wetness. She was already wet since she’d joined him in the shower. He knew, his saiyan senses not missing a thing. He pulled back, staring at the glistened pussy infront of him, her hot juices now mixed with his own saliva. He pressed his nose against her sweet long slit, the need to inhale her sweet musk unable to hold him off for long. He buried his mouth against her lips as her wet folds opened for him. He planted a big kiss on her pussy before lapping at it with deadly hunger, making her moaning pick up volume. Every sweet sound escaping her luscious mouth made this throbbing erection even harder.

Her hands were pressed against the bathroom tiles, her body starting to shake. She kept bending more and more, wanting him to get deeper in her pussy. She hadn’t felt pleasure like this ever before. She had never had someone kiss and touch her so intimately. All she wanted to do was let herself go, let Vegeta have her. She wanted him bad. Every time his tongue entered her, she felt fireworks go off in her brain. He was lapping at her wetness, licking away every drop that came out of her pussy. She couldn’t stop grinding herself against his face.

She looked over her shoulder, catching sight of Vegeta’s hands going between her legs and under her body. Another firework went off in her head as she felt a thick finger penetrate her. She couldn’t stop her moans echoing through the bathroom walls as he pulled it out before pumping it back into her tight pussy. She couldn’t remember the last time someone had entered her. Yamcha hadn’t had her in forever, she didn’t even remember much of that. Vegeta hadn’t even put her cock in her yet and she was moaning endlessly.

The woman’s screeching made it hard for Vegeta to maintain control, control himself from fucking her then and there. The way she bucked against his finger made his cock throb like never before. The sight of his hand under her big round shining ass, pumping her dripping pussy. He brought his other hand up to squeeze that delicious butt cheek of hers, moving his tongue from the top of her pussy and over her ass. He lightly bit one of her butt cheeks, making her jump. He then pushed another finger, watching it disappear into her pussy just like his previous one. He slowly moved them inside her, her moans never stopping.

“Vegeta! You’re... you’r— ahhhh eahhhh”

He slowly fucked her with his fingers, curling inside her as he inserted his tongue over her too. Catching no break from her moaning and grunting, she bent her legs further and squated for him, making her glistened pussy comepletly accessible and wide open for the man between her legs.

“I’m what, woman?”, he asked, his fingers never stopping.

“St-st— eaahhh — stretching me”

Obviously he was stretching her. The woman was tighter than he expected. She needed to be ready before he stretched her all the way with his cock. He planted kisses on the sides of her thighs and over her butt cheeks, needing to savour every bit of her as his fingers continued to make love to her pussy. 

He heard her moan in disappointment as his fingers exited her entrance. He got up and turned her around, wasting no time before crashing his lips to hers. She met him with matching eagerness, her mouth opening for him to devour her, for his tongue to wander whenever it willed. She could taste her juices on his mouth, arousing her even more as she moaned into his mouth. He took her full bottom lip between his teeth, lightly pulling it before kissing her with his deadly hunger again. He moved lower to her jaw, her neck, closing his mouth on her pulse, sucking on it as his ears were filled with soft moans of pleasure. 

“Veee getaa... aaahhhh”

He moved lower still, his tongue going over her collarbone before finding her plump breasts. He squeezed them hard in his hands, taking the time to just stare at the beauty before his eyes. He placed his face right between her full breasts, inhaling deeply. Her breasts were like soft pillows on his face, he wanted them. Bad.  He took a nipple into his mouth, sucking hardly on it while his free hand massaged her other breast.

Bulma was in dreamland. The way he savoured her breasts was unlike anything. She had her hands fisted tight in his hair, pulling him closer to her chest as she arched back. Over the sound of her soft moans, she didn’t miss the sound of his sucking on her soft flesh, making wetness flow out of her pussy yet again.

He finally pulled away from her breasts with an audible final suck on her right breast. His hunger for her not taming, he made his way to her stomach, bending down as he planted kisses all over her flat flesh there. His tongue found her belly button, dipping it in as she giggled between her moans. That sound was added onto his list of favourite sounds as he started lapping at it, eager to hear it again.

“S-stoppp, it’s ticklish”, she giggled.

He gave it one final kiss before moving down to his favorite part of her.

Yes her breasts were amazing. The finest size he’d encountered for sure. Her stomach was perfect too, not to mention her bubble butt. But the one thing that made him absoulately crazy, That!... Oh that was her glinted pink pussy. The way she spread her legs apart for him, for him to dig in his favorite bit.

He was crouched before her again as he gently took her slender leg, placing it over his shoulder, her back pressed to the bathroom wall. Unable to hold himself for long, he licked her slit, earning himself a satisfying sound. He used his fingers to pull the folds of her swollen pussy lips apart, revealing her blood-swollen clit sitting there in front of his eyes. It was huge was throbbing. He pressed his tongue against it as she moaned loudly.

“VEGETA!!!”

Her clit was rock hard. He softly hummed directly onto it as he continued to stimulate her with his fingers. There were three fingers inside her pussy now, slowly pumping in and out.

“VEEGEETTTAAAAA!!! VEGG—“

She held his head with both hands and tried to ram his face with her pussy, in desperate need for him to suck on her.

He picked up the pace of his fingers and closed his mouth on her pussy, sucking deep and hard onto it. She was leaking wetness again. The woman never stopped. And he was addicted. He wanted to drink her up, drink every bit her body released.

Bulma felt the pressure build up. His mouth was literally devouring her sweet little pussy. She could feel his hot full lips, his thick tongue on her most intimate parts. His fingers moved and curled inside her as he kept pumping them in and out, hard. She could hear the sound of his thick fingers slamming through her juices. Her moans had escalated to proper screams now, and she was glad no one was home as she kept whimpering Vegeta’s name at the top of her lungs.

Vegeta felt her climax as her muscles tightened around his fingers, her juices streaming down where his fingers disappeared inside her. He pulled out, lifting her other leg too over his shoulder as his face pressed straight against her pussy, hungrily sucking up every sweet drop her hole had released.

Bulma’s mind was in a frenzy, still dazed from what had just happened between her legs. She was surely in dreamland. If she knew Vegeta could eat pussy like that, she would’ve attempted to sit on his face during his workouts... or something like that!

Letting go of her legs, his face met hers again. Surprisingly for her, he held her up before she could slide down due to the exhaustion. He brought his mouth close to hers, painfully close, before slowly brushing his wet lips against hers. His lips were like molten chocolate against hers. She craved more and more with every contact. She sucked hard and thirsty on his lower lip, taking it between her teeth, biting it, stretching it. He grunted in response, making her face light up with a smile.

He broke contact again, pulling a towel to dry himself before passing it to her. She did the same, a blush crossing her cheeks as she felt his heavy gaze on her. Bulma knew she was beautiful. Of course she was. But something about hIs gaze just really got to her. She tried to push the shyness away by looking up at him. “Like what you see?”

His eyes slowly traveled up to her face, their eyes locking. No words escaped his mouth. Just his intense gaze fixing her there. It was hard to read him with how stoic he always was, but right now there was no denying the pure lust she saw in his eyes. Even though her gaze was locked with his, she couldn’t miss his massive cock jumping up to his stomach. His very muscled stomach.

“Come.”, he finally spoke, leading the way outside the bathroom. 

She didn’t wait for more, eager to follow him, eager to have him bury his length inside her wetness.

He abruptly stopped, turning around at the edge of his bed to face her. He slowly reached out for her hand, pulling her close to his chest.

Oh she was surely in dreamland. Vegeta’s hard rock chest was pressed against her breasts. He hadn’t kissed her yet, or even touched her anywhere except her waist, yet just the mere touch of his body against hers ignited mad fire within her. He pushed her shoulders gently, making her fall back onto his bed. Vegeta, the deadly warrior’s bed. Vegeta, the deadly warrior being gentle with her. It had to be dreamland.

He was in no rush to join her on the bed, eager to drink in the sight of her laying down before him. He had just sucked on every ounce of honey that came out of her pussy just minutes before, and he could smell her getting wet again. 

“You’re wet.”, were the words that escaped his lips, surprising Bulma.

She wasn’t sure what to say, it wasn’t her fault his smoldering looks made her drip. She slowly started parting her legs as he stood still above her. Her pussy was throbbing with need. She needed him. She needed him now. “Vegeeetaaaa”, she moaned softly. So softly he would’ve missed it if it wasn’t for his saiyan hearing abilities.

The woman was driving him nuts. He struggled to control himself as the sight of her bright pink pussy filled his vision, her legs spread out for him. He slowly brought a finger to her slit, lightly gliding against it and feeling the moisture leaking off her. He couldn’t control the low grunt that escaped him as his fingers smoothly glided with her slippery folds. “F-fuck”

She was back to moaning now, his feather light touch driving her crazy. “Vegetaaaa. E-enter me.”, she said in between breaths.

Goddammit, Vegeta wanted nothing more than to enter her wet swollen cunt. But he wanted to go slow now. He wanted to enjoy very bit of her soft smooth body. He didn’t know if he would ever have her again. He wanted to take his time with her.

Slowly he came down above her on the bed, trapping her beneath his chest. He went straight for her pink luscious lips, crashing into them with his open hungry mouth. Their tongues glided together as he savoured her. Her hands boldly found their way across his chest, touching every bit of him her hands came across. She wanted to grab onto his cock but his hands stopped her, pinning them above her head as his mouth glided down to her throat. He repeatedly lapped at her pulse, sucking painfully hard on her flesh, making her grunt and moan his name until she was sure he left marks behind.

Moments later she felt her breast being pulled by a pair of full lips. “VEGeettaaaaa mmmmm.”, her eyes rolled back in her head at the intense pleasure.

Vegeta’s cock was harder than ever as she bucked underneath him, mewling like a cat. His hard cock was pressed just outside her wet entrance, sliding against her wetness there. At this rate it’d be over before it started. “Womann. S-stop making sounds.”, he grit out, pausing his sucking on her.

It didn’t work, as she proceeded to moan louder and louder with every lick, suck, kiss placed on her pillow soft breasts. After a final suck, he parted from her chest, sliding down until he was off the bed, crouched before her on the edge.

“N-no, come back.”, the words subconciously escaped her lips at the loss of contact. She sat up on the bed, watching him kneeling on the floor in front of her. She wasn’t sure what he was going to do. All she knew was that he would make her scream. He took her legs in each hand, slowly pulling them apart to reveal her treasure again.

His eyes drank up the sight before him. Her pussy was glistening with wetness. He caught sight of her juices soaked on his sheets, a sight that instantly made his cock throb harder as a grunt escaped his mouth again. He reached around her body, pulling her lower body to the very edge of the bed, making her ass almost hanging off the end. He closed the gap between them as he placed his face firmly between her full breasts, letting his cock rub over her swollen pussy lips.

“FUCK!”, Bulma instantly yelled at the slightest contact of his cock on her wetness again. What a torturous bastard, she thought, before reaching her hands to grab the thing herself.

He stopped her by the wrist again, his deep low voice gritting out, “Soon.”

Before Bulma could move, he placed his head between her legs again, holding her legs open to grant him full access. “Mmmmm.”, a very involuntary moan escaped his lips at the mere direct inhale of her wet cunt. With his strong hands keeping her legs apart, her delicious sweet pussy was wide open for him to love. He could smell her musk as it floated up into his face, making his mouth water with anticipation. He thought he had had a good dose of her honey. It appeared he still thirsted for more.

With her legs spread wide, her inner thigh bones made themselves visible on either side of her wet cunt. He slowly started rubbing her inner thighs, ending his stroke at the sidewalks of her pussy lips. He ran a finger up and down her slit, watching it open and throb with desire. Then he moved back to the soft skin of her inner thighs again. He softly and very slowly stroked each side of her pussy opening with his fingers, teasing her as his eyes were glued to the honey oozing out of her glistening cunt. 

The lips of her pussy were sticking out at him as he sat between her thighs, bringing his face closer to suck on her smooth inner thighs. She moaned and watched as he kissed her from one inner thigh to the other, leaving small marks all along her soft body. He then ran his tongue across her slit very slowly, tasting her wetness as his mouth closed over her wet hole, his tongue darting in and out very quickly. He felt her arch up as his tongue began to penetrate her.

Her pussy hole was wide open as he used his index finger to push in about an inch, watching her hole close around it and squeeze it. Each time he pushed in, he let it stay in before pulling it out again. Each time he pulled his finger out, her pussy hole stayed open a little longer.

Her entire pussy was shining with wetness. He slowly circled her hole with his finger, pushing up and down as he moved it in and out of her slit. He felt her arch and lift as he pulled his finger out and began to kiss all around her pussy lips. He didn’t want her to come fast.

She moaned and tried to get hold of his head and try to stop his finger from leaving her hole but she couldn’t. He moved his mouth directly on her cunt and blew warm air on it softly, watching her shiver. She tried again to move his head against her sex but he resisted. He enjoyed every moan her mouth left each time his mouth or index finger came into contact with her pussy.

She watched as he worked on her inner thighs and gently touched her pussy again and again. It was driving her wild with lust as his lips, tongue and fingers all worked on her. His fingers moving up and down her slit, slowly rubbing her pink insides. Again and again he licked and sucked on her wetness, tasting her and adoring her cunt until he felt her arch and begin to rock on them again. Then he stopped and backed off, moving back down to her thighs again, waiting for her to calm down a little. He didn’t want her to explode - not just yet.

God what he really wanted to do was to sink his hard cock into her pussy and fuck her hard and fast. Her sexual odor was driving him wild with his own lust. Hell he was lusting after her ever since she very obviously started wearing more and more revealing clothes in front of him day by day. And now she was completely nude in front of him, his cock throbbing and jumping with anticipation. He was leaking pre-cum all over.

She hurriedly grabbed hold of his cock, rubbing it against her wet and very opened pussy lips. She began to move and hump on it, trying to get it into her aching body. “Vegeeeetaaaa.”, she said with her eyes tightly shut.

At the sight of his pre-cum mixing in with her juices, he couldn’t hold in any longer, getting up from his knees ready to claim her.

He pushed her back on the bed, joining her on top as their lust filled eyes met. Her breathing still wasn’t steady, her heart racing rapidly and he inhaled her in. His cock pressed against her wet entrance, making both their gazes drop to his cock. It was completely hard and straight, with think veins running along the shaft. The tip was pink and delicious, just the sight of it making her moan and lick her lips subconsciously. 

The head of his cock slowly entered her slick folds, spreading her hungry wet lips as if they were trying to suck it in. He pushed inside very slowly, the movement as smooth as can be due to her wetness. Her eyes rolled back as he pushed in further, making her eager to take him all. It didn’t hurt like she’d expect. For a moment she was disappointed, but one look down and she was surprised to see he wasn’t even a quarter in! She paled for a moment, scared that she might actually not be able to take it all.

She didn’t get much time to ponder on it though, as Vegeta soon pushed harder into her, making her grunt and moan whimpers of pleasure.

“Fuck. Woman. You’re fucking tight.”, he grit out.

He pulled his cock out of her, before sliding it into her cunt without much resisitence. Her moans didn’t take long to convert into thunderous screams as she felt him filling her up, pistoning in and out of her little pussy. “VEGEETAAAAA!”, she screamed.

Vegeta himself was in a daze. The woman felt so fucking good. Her pussy was slippery wet and tight. It was intoxicating. Every time his cock stretched her, he almost lost himself in the pleasure.

“M-more, Vegeta. H-harder.”, she moaned out to him. “T-take me.”

Vegeta wasted no time in picking up his pace, pumping his massive cock back and fourth into her delicious pussy as his own breathing became rapid. He kept fucking her. Hard.

Bulma felt his heavy set of balls start to slam against her as her body shook from the pounding he was giving her, making her scream louder and louder with pleasure. Vegeta’s lips came crashing on hers, trying to hush down her thunderous screaming with his wet hot mouth. She had never felt anything so deep inside her, stretching out her pussy to fit the shape of his massive cock. She thought she would never be able to masturbate again, as both her mind and body would be forever imprinted with how the real deal feels. 

His entire body was hot on hers as he moved his lips lower to bite on her neck, his hips still working up and down, plowing her relentlessly as he slammed through her juices.

“Fuuuuuucckk, Vegeeeeetaaa, T-th—”

Vegeta felt her muscles tighten as she reached another climax. Mustering his very last bits of stamina, he thrusted his dick tip-to-base into her a few last times. With the last push, he buried his cock inside her and held it there, twitching.

Bulma heard him grunt now, loudly instead of just heavy breaths. She felt his his own climax fill her pussy up as they lay there, staring into each others lustful eyes, inhaling eachothers uneven breaths.

 

* * *

 

What did you think? Please review!

These artworks were not made _for_ my work. I just found them on tumblr.

 

  _Art by[princessofallsaiyannoses](https://princessofallsaiyannoses.tumblr.com)_

 

_Art by unknown. I found this in my gallery without any username linked to it. Please do let me know if you know who the wonderful artist is._

 

If you would like to see **completely UNCENSORED** images to go with the story, you can find them [here](https://badman-ao3.tumblr.com/post/183844706610). I purposely didn’t add them here so they wouldn’t be in your face, but you’ve been warned :)

 


End file.
